The invention relates to portable computers and specifically to portable computers with housings that can be reconfigured to perform multiple tasks.
The miniaturization of electronic devices, and particularly portable devices, has generated the need for a keyboard which can collapse to the compact size of the portable device. The keyboard must also expand from the compact state to an extended state which is large enough to accomodate the fingers of human hands. A mechanism is needed to provide for a smooth and reliable collapse and extension of the keyboard. The mechanism should also maintain alignment of the components and should not interfere with the typing.
The miniaturization of electronic devices, and in particular their evolution into portable devices, has generated the need for method to protect and store the display during transport. The display should be movable to several positions so that a display of compact size can give a wide range of functionality to the portable device.
In collapsible computing devices, the display typically pivots from a closed position to an adjustable open position. Each time the device is opened, the user needs to manually readjust the display to the desired viewing angle. Other pivoting components may need a similarly reproducible adjustment. The requirement to read-just each pivot each time the device is opened compromises the convenience of the device and limits the number of pivoting components that can be used in a practical device. Thus, there is a need for a pivoting mechanism that can reproduce a desired angle without the need for manual adjustment.
Portable computing devices are generally supported on table surfaces which are significantly below the eye level of the user. The display size of such devices is limited by a desire for compactness. There is a need for a mechanism to raise the display of these portable computing device closer to the eyes of the user to provide greater readability.
Each of the various portable computing devices available can meet specific needs. Laptop computers provide the full functionality of a keyboard, pointing device, and large display screen. However, they are generally very bulky and heavy. Very compact handheld computing devices lack the functionality of a laptop computers.
To get the full range of uses of a computing device, a user must use several devices. This requires redundant investment in the hardware, software, and training. It also requires additional maintenance of the hardware, software, and battery charge.
Thus, there is a need for a design which can combine many functionalities into a single device.
It is an object of the invention to provide:
a) an ergonomic keyboard with a hinging mechanism which does not interfere with typing, yet lets the keyboard collapse into a more compact form;
b) a keyboard hinging mechanism which is simple, reliable, and inexpensive;
c) a keyboard hinging mechanism which maintains alignment of the keyboard sections during the collapse of the keyboard, and rigidly connects the keyboard sections in the fully collapsed condition;
d) a keyboard hinging arrangement which facilitates the routing of wires between the keyboard sections;
e) a keyboard hinging mechanism which allows the keyboard sections to open to a split configuration, with a greater spacing at the front for more natural positioning of the hands.
It is a further object of the invention to:
a) allow a display to share the footprint of a folded keyboard;
b) allow the display to move to and from a protected position for transport;
c) allow the display to move to an adjustable, inclined position leaving a keyboard accessible for typing;
d) allow the display to move to flat position alongside the housing for pen input;
e) allow the display to move to an inclined position in which the device is suitably stable for pen input;
f) allow the display to be positioned in the front of the device so that the housing can be hidden from view;
g) provide cushioning to protect the display;
h) eliminate the need to readjust the display angle each time the computer is opened;
i) minimize the force required to move the display between the open and closed positions;
j) reduce the difficulty and number of steps required to open and close the computer;
k) provide a device which can open using only pivoting movements;
l) provide a stable configuration of the device in which the display is extended toward the user for enhanced readability.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a combined multifunctional portable computing device for which:
a) the user need invest in only a single device, so that the expense of redundant electronic devices is avoided;
b) a charge need be maintained only on a single set of batteries;
c) the bulk of carrying several devices is avoided;
d) the expense of buying several sets of software is avoided;
e) the labor in installing multiple sets of software and maintaining several operating systems is avoided;
f) the expense and labor in translation between incompatible sets of software is avoided;
g) the training for several different devices and input paradigms is avoided.
Keyboard
According to the invention, the keyboard is divided into two sections. In the open, extended position the sections are arranged side by side so that a standard arrangement of keys such as the xe2x80x9cQWERTYxe2x80x9d arrangement can be accomodated.
In one embodiment the keyboard sections abutt directly against one another in the open position such that the keytop surface is continuous.
In another embodiment, the front portion of the keyboard sections are separated in the open position. This spacing orients the keyboard sections at an outward angle. This angle reduces the flexing of the wrists and gives a more natural and comfortable typing position.
One of the keyboard sections is pivotally supported to swing about an axis located above the plane forming the keytop surface. To collapse, this section swings 180 degrees so that the keytop surfaces are in face-to-face relationship. A display may be stored between these keytop surfaces in this collapsed condition. This display may have a size and aspect ratio similar to that of each of the keyboard sections.
In some embodiments of the invention, a combination of two different types of pivotal connections connect the two keyboard sections. Connected to the rear portions of the keyboard sections are two lugs which extend above the keytop surfaces and are connected by a single axle. This axle defines a single axis of rotation. This axle may be hollow to facilitate the routing of wires. In contrast, the front portions of the keyboard sections are connected through a link which retracts below the keytop surface in the open position. At each end of the link a lug connects the link through an axle to a corresponding lug attached to each keyboard section. An alignment pin secures the keyboard sections in the closed position.
Display
The display hinging mechanism enables the display to move between several positions. It enables a single portable device to perform several functions.
A double-acting hinge connects the display to a keyboard base. The first part of the hinge pivots the display from a storage position face-down on the top of one keyboard section to a typing position at an angle inclined above the keyboard. The second part of the double acting hinge allows the display to pivot further around to lay on the reverse surface of the keyboard section. In this position the display is accessible for pen input.
A prop can position the display at an angle above the reverse surface of the keyboard section. The prop completes the third segment of a triangular configuration formed with the display and the keyboard section.
In this propped configuration, the heavy components incorporated into the keyboard housing form a stable base. The display faces outward and upward from the triangular configuration, so that is fully visible and hides the prop and base from view. Forces applied onto the display by pen input are directed to a point on the base, so that the device is very stable against tipping when forces from pen are applied to a propped display.
This transition of the display from the storage position to the laptop position to the propped position to the flat pen input position is effected only through hinging motion about two axes of a simple double-acting hinge. This movement is easily effected and does not require any complex translations or combinations of sliding and rotating motions.
An adjustable stop can be used in conjunction with the pivots to reproduce a previous pivot angle without the need for manual adjustment.
Link Mechanisms
A portable computing device uses a pair of link mechanisms to raise its display toward the user for better readability. The link mechanisms can collapse from an open, extended configuration to be stored within the collapsed computing device. The heavy components of the device are incorporated into the keyboard components so that the center of gravity of the device is very low. This provides a stable base from which the display can be supported. A set of adjustable stops enable the display to be reproducibly raised to the desired viewing position. The closer viewing position allows a smaller, pocket-sized display to fulfill the function of a larger laptop display with a smaller area and correspondingly lower power consumption.